


Fifty shades of gold: I want you Alexander Lightwood

by Ohgingersnap



Series: 50 SHADES OF MALEC. [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, BDSM, Better Than Fifty Shades of Grey, Body Worship, Bottom Alec Lightwood, CEO Magnus Bane, College Student Alec Lightwood, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Magnus Bane, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magnus Bane Plays the Piano, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Protective Magnus Bane, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rewrite, Shameless Smut, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, pansexual magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: "Come," he murmurs, his hand outstretched toward mine."What?""Come with me Alexander.”“Why?”“I want to make love to you."-----------------------I fall back onto the bed, moaning. I hear his soft chuckle."Oh, Alec, what I could do to you," he whispers softly against the moist fabric, causing my hips to twitch upwards into his lips.----------------------"So you want me to fuck you again?" he whispers in my ear, and he begins to trail feather light kisses around my ear and down my neck.---------------"Oh no, baby, not yet," he murmurs, and as the twitching ceases, he starts the whole delicious process again.----------------Or smut finally happens.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 50 SHADES OF MALEC. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099022
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	Fifty shades of gold: I want you Alexander Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the wait guys! My little sister (3) visited me for two weeks so I was busy spending time with her but I'm back now!
> 
> This chapter is mostly smut so get excited! It finally happened.
> 
> I had to up the rating on this story so hopefully everyone can still read it!
> 
> I apologize if there are any mistakes I wrote this all so very quickly so hopefully it reads ok.
> 
> Grab some water and enjoy!

_ Previously- _

"You're a virgin?" he breathes. I nod, flushing again. He closes his eyes and looks to be counting to ten. When he opens them again, he's embarrassed, staring at me like I had two heads.

"Oh my- that makes so much sense." He runs his hands over the top of his perfectly styled hair clearly not caring about messing it up. "Why didn't you tell me Alexander?" 

_ He sounds so devastated. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Now-

Magnus is running both his hands through his hair and pacing up and down his study.

_ Two hands - _ that's double exasperation. His usual concrete control seems to have been wiped away at the realization.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me," he chastises me.

"The subject never came up.” I say awkwardly as my fingers fiddle and flex in anxiety. “I'm not in the habit of revealing my sexual status to everyone I meet. I mean, we hardly know each other." I'm staring down at my hands, refusing to look up and meet the olders golden gaze.  _ Why am I feeling guilty? _

I peered up at him, to see that he was already staring at me. _ I gulp. _

"Well, you know a lot more about me now," he sighs, his mouth presses into a thin hard line. "I knew you were inexperienced, but a virgin. " He speaks as if he is the one that feels guilty.

"Shit, Alec, I just showed you," he groans, his hands coming up to rub carefully over dark lined eyes. "May God forgive me. Have you ever been kissed, apart from by me?"

"Of course I have." I try my best to not look affronted.  _ Okay... maybe twice. _

"And a nice young man hasn't swept you off your feet? I just don't understand. You're so young, so beautiful." He runs his hand through his hair again, truly beginning to mess it up and making the ends stick up like raven feathers.

_ His feathers are ruffled. _

_ Beautiful? _ I flush with pleasure and slight embarrassment. _ Magnus Bane thinks I'm beautiful.  _ I knot my fingers together; interlocking them and continue to stare down at them, trying to conceal my goofy grin.  _ Perhaps he's near-sighted, _ my subconscious has reared his somnambulant head.  _ Where was he when I needed him? _

In the corner of my eye I can see Magnus’s brows knit together. 

"Are you angry with me?" I whisper before I could stop myself.

"Oh Alexander.” Magnus shoulders droop and his eyebrows unfurrow. “Of course not. I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself. I just assumed... " He sighs again. He regards me carefully and then shakes his head. "Do you want to go?" he asks, his voice gentle; caring almost,

"No, unless you want me to go," I murmur.... _ I don't want to leave, not when you are being so sweet to me.  _ I almost say.

"Of course not Alexander. I like having you here." He frowns as he says this and then glances down at his watch. "It's late." He turns to look at me. "You're biting your lip." His voice is husky, and he's eyeing me speculatively.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's just that I want to bite it too."

I gasp... _ how can he say things like that to me and not expect me to be affected? _

"Come," he murmurs, his hand outstretched toward mine.

"What?"

"Come with me Alexander.”

“Why?”

“I want to make love to you."

"Oh."  _ The floor has fallen away.  _ I hold my breath and sway on my feet.

"That's if you want to, I mean, I would never do anything without your permission." His palm twitches as if he expects rejection.

"I thought you didn't make love." I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry.

He gives me a wicked grin, the effects of which travel all the way down my body, like a thunderbolt just hit me.

"I can make an exception, or maybe combine the two, we'll see. I really want to make love to you. Please, come to bed with me. I want our arrangement to work, but you really need to have some idea what you're getting yourself into." His golden speckled gaze is intense.

I flush...  _ oh my _ .

"But I haven't done all the things you require from your list of rules." My voice is all breathy,  _ hesitant. _

"Forget about the rules. Forget about all those details for tonight. I want  _ you.  _ I've wanted you since you fell into my office, and I know you want me. You wouldn't be sitting here calmly discussing punishment and hard limits if you didn't.  _ Please, _ Alec, spend the night with me." He keeps his hand out to me, resolve unwavering, eyes are bright, fervent...  _ excited, _ and I put my hand in his.

He pulls me down and into his arms so I can feel the length of his body against mine, this swift action taking me by surprise. He runs his fingers round the nape of my neck, winds the longer scruffy hairs around his fingers, and gently pulls so I'm forced to look at him. He gazes up at me, eyes the embodiment of a golden flame that threatens to burn me alive.

"You are one brave young man," he whispers. "I am in awe of you."

His words are like some kind of incendiary device; _ my blood sizzles.  _ He leans up and kisses my lips gently, sucking at my lower lip.

"I want to bite this lip," he murmurs against my mouth, and carefully he tugs at it with his teeth. I squeak and he smiles.

"Please Alec, let me make love to you."

"Yes," I whisper back against soft lips,  _ because that's why I'm here.  _ His smile is pleased as he releases me and takes my hand and leads me through the apartment.

His bedroom is vast. Ceilings are tall, the walls are a deep plum, and the furnishings are black. The enormous bed is vintage, made of rough, black wood, like driftwood, four posts, with a golden canopy.  _ One that matches his eyes.  _ On the wall above it is a stunning painting of the night sky.

I am quaking like a leaf.  _ This is it. _ Finally, after all this time, I'm going to do it, with none other than Magnus Bane. My breath is shallow, and I can't take my eyes off of his elegant frame.

He removes his watch and places it on top of a chest of drawers that matches the bed, and removes his jacket, placing it gently over the back of a chair. 

_ He is heart-stoppingly beautiful.  _ His dark onyx hair is a mess, his shirt hanging open - his golden eyes bold and dazzling. He steps out of his shoes and reaches down and takes his socks off individually. He gazes at me as he does so, his expression soft.

"Are you nervous?"

I swallow rather loudly before answering with a simple, “Yes.”

"It will be alright." He opens the top drawer of the chest and removes a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube. He gazes at me intently. “If you want to stop at any time, just tell me. Ok?”

I take a deep breath, “Ok.”

"Do you want the blinds drawn?"

"I don't mind." I whisper. 

He strolls slowly toward me. Confident _ , sexy, _ eyes blazing, and my heart begins to pound. My blood's jumping around my body. Desire, thick and hot, pools deep in my belly. He stands in front of me, staring up into my eyes.  _ He's so fucking hot. _

"Let's get this jacket off, shall we?" he says softly, and takes hold of the lapels and gently slides my jacket off my shoulders. He places it on the chair,  _ next to his own. _

"Do you have any idea how much I want you, Alexander Lightwood?" he whispers. My breath hitches. _ I cannot take my eyes off his. _ He reaches up and gently runs his fingers down my cheek and toward my chin.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" he adds, caressing my chin.

My dick twitches, stirring from it's long slumber as it begins to harden. The feeling is so sweet and dizzying that I want to close my eyes, but I'm hypnotized by the golden ones staring fervently up at me. 

Leaning down, he kisses me. His lips are demanding, firm and slow, molding into mine perfectly. He starts unbuttoning my shirt while he places feather-like kisses across my jaw, my chin, and the corners of my mouth. 

Slowly he peels my shirt from me and lets the green fabric fall to the floor. He stands back and gazes at my naked chest, watching as it heaves in and out along with my harsh breaths.

"Oh, Alec," he breathes. "You have the most beautiful skin, tan and flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of it."

I flush.  _ Oh my _ ... Why did he say he couldn't make love? _ I would do anything he wants. _

He grasps the back of my head, fingers gently caressing the dark locks before giving them a harsher; experimental tug, causing me to moan again and go weak at the knees.

"I like brunettes," he murmurs, and both of his hands are in my hair, grasping each side of my head. His kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing mine. I groan, and my tongue tentatively meets his. He puts his arms around my waist pulling my body down, until my knees are slightly bent and hauls my lower portion against his, squeezing me tightly. One hand remains in my hair, the other travels down my spine to my waist and down to my paisley printed boxers. His hand flexes over my behind and squeezes gently.

He holds me against his hips, and I feel his erection pulse against my own, which he languidly pushes into me.

My breath shutters against his mouth. I can hardly contain the riotous feelings or is it hormones that rampage through my body?  _ I want him so badly.  _

Gripping his tanned upper arms, I feel his biceps, he's surprisingly strong, muscular even for such a lean man. Tentatively, I move my hands up to his face and into his hair. _ Holy fuck.  _ It's so soft despite the product I know he wears. I tug gently, and he groans back in return, the sound vibrating against my lips and causing the butterflies in my stomach to dance around in excitement.

He eases me toward the bed, until I feel it behind my knees. I think he's going to push me down onto it, _ but he doesn't. _ Releasing me, he suddenly drops to his knees. He grabs my hips with both his hands and runs his tongue around my navel, then gently nips his way to my hip bone, his tongue dances its way across the sea of my belly to then pool and swirl around my other hip bone. Nipping and sucking at the prominent bone, my limbs go weak and my heart somersaults in my chest.

"Ah," I groan.

Seeing him on his knees in front of me, feeling his mouth on me, it's so unexpected _ , and so fucking hot. _ My hands stay in his hair, pulling gently as I try to quieten my too-loud breathing.

He gazes up at me through long curled black lashes, his eyes a scorching amber. His hands reach up and undo the button on my jeans, as he leisurely pulls down the zipper he sends my hip bone another gentle nip.

_ My breath shudders. _

Without taking his eyes off mine, his hands move beneath the waistband, skimming across my lower stomach and moving back toward my ass. His hands glide slowly down my backside to my thighs, removing my jeans as they skim on by. _ I cannot look away.  _ He stops and licks his lips, never breaking eye contact. He leans forward, running his nose up the hard length between my thighs. _ I feel him. _

"You smell so good," he murmurs and closes his eyes, a look of pure pleasure on his face, _ and I practically convulse. _ He reaches up and tugs the duvet off the bed, then pushes me gently so I fall back onto the mattress.

Still kneeling, he grasps both of my feet and in a few swift motions he undoes my boots, pulling off my shoes then my socks. I raise myself up on my elbows to see what he's doing. I'm panting... _ wanting. _ He looks at me through narrowed eyes and throws me a wink before tossing both my socks and shoes over his shoulder. Suddenly he's diving back down onto my now damp boxers and leaving feather like kisses down my shaft.

I fall back onto the bed, moaning.  _ I hear his soft chuckle. _

"Oh, Alec, what I could do to you," he whispers softly against the moist fabric, causing my hips to twitch upwards into his lips.

He stands then and removes my jeans. I'm lying on his bed dressed only in the boxers he purchased for me.

"You're so very beautiful, Alexander lightwood. I can't wait to be inside you."

_ Holy shit. _ His words. _ He's so fukcing seductive. _ He steals my breath away.

"Show me how you pleasure yourself."

_ I freeze. _

"Don't be coy, Alec, show me," he whispers, voice like the gentle caress of a warm spring breeze.

_ I shake my head, fingers knotting themselves into the fabric underneath. _

"I don't know what you mean." My voice is deep and hoarse. _ I hardly recognize it, laced with desire. _

"How do you make yourself cum? I want to see."

I shake my head a second time.

"I don't..um," I clear my throat. “I don't ever really get the chance to with My brother being my roommate and all.” I mumble.  _ Though that doesn't really stop him from bringing girls home.  _ He raises his eyebrows, astonished for a moment, eyes darkening, before he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that." His voice is soft, challenging,  _ a delicious sensual threat. _ He undoes the buttons of his jeans and slowly pulls his jeans down, his eyes on mine the whole time. He leans down over me, grasping each of my ankles, quickly jerks my legs apart and crawls onto the bed between my legs. He hovers over me. _ I am squirming with need and flushing red with embarrassment. _

"Keep still," he murmurs, and then he leans down and kisses the inside of my thigh, trailing kisses up, over the thin silky material of my boxer briefs, kissing me.

_ Oh _ . I can't keep still. How can I not wriggle beneath him?

"We're going to have to work on keeping you still, baby." He trails kisses up my belly, his tongue dipping into my navel.  _ Still he's heading north, kissing me across my tanned torso. _

My skin is burning. I'm flushed, too hot, too cold, and I'm clawing at the sheet beneath me. He lays down beside me, his hand trailing up from my hip, to my waist, and up to my nippels. He gazes down at me, his expression unreadable, and gently runs his fingers over the peak.

"You are so beautifully pink, Alexander," he murmurs. His finger moves to my other nipple and repeats the process of gentle swirls. My nipples harden under his steady gaze. "Very good," he whispers appreciatively, and my nipples harden even more, causing my breath to hitch and back to arch.

He blows very gently on one as his hand moves to the other, and his thumb slowly rolls the end of my nipple, elongating it. I groan, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to my groin.  _ I am so hard . Oh please, _ I beg internally as my fingers clasp the sheet tighter. His lips close around my other nipple and he tugs, _ I nearly sink into the sheets. _

"Let's see if we can make you come like this," he whispers, continuing his slow, sensual assault. My nipples bear the delicious brunt of his deft fingers and lips, setting alight every single nerve ending in my body so that my whole body sings with the sweet agony.

_ He just doesn't stop. _

"Oh, fuck, please," I beg, and I pull my head back, my mouth open as I groan, my legs stiffening.  _ Holy fuck, what's happening to me? _

"Let go, baby," he murmurs. His teeth close round my nipple, and his thumb and finger pull hard, and I fall apart in his hands, my body convulsing and shattering into a thousand broken pieces only to have Magnus sweep up and cradle those pieces with his lips.  _ He kisses me, _ deeply, his tongue in my mouth absorbing my cries as my boxers are painted with thick white ropes as Magnus continues to assault my mouth with his very skilled tongue.

_ That was extraordinary. _

_ It's been so long since I was able to do that.  _ He gazes down at me, a satisfied smile on his face, while I'm sure there's nothing but gratitude and awe on mine.

"You are so very responsive," he breathes. "You're going to have to learn to control that, and it's going to be so much fun teaching you how." 

He kisses me again.

My breathing is still ragged as I come down from the high of my orgasm. His hand moves down my waist, to my hips, and then finally cups my aching dick.

It twitches under his fingers as he slips through the fine silk and slowly wraps his palm around me. Briefly he closes his eyes, and his breathing hitches.

"You're already hard again, god, I want you." He runs his palm up and down and I cry out as he does it again and  _ again.  _ Each time harder than the last. He tugs me faster and rougher still, till the only sound left in the room is slapping skin and my loud groans.

Suddenly, he sits up and tugs my boxers off and throws them on the floor. Pulling off his own boxer briefs, his erection springs free.  _ Holy fuck... _ He reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a foil packet, and a bottle of lube. He moves between my legs, spreading them further apart, so that he can fit himself between them.

He kneels up and pulls a condom on to his considerable length before coating his fingers in a decent amount of lube.

"Don't worry," he breathes, his eyes set on mine, He leans down, his hands on either side of my head, so he's hovering over me, staring down into my eyes, his jaw clenched, eyes burning.  _ It's only now that I register he's still wearing his shirt. _

"Are you sure you want to do this Alexander?" he asks softly.

"Please," I beg, legs spreading wider on their own accord.

"Pull your knees up," he orders softly, and I'm quick to obey. "I'm going to prepare you now, Mr. Lightwood," he murmurs as he positions his slippery fingers over the soft pucker of my hole.

And Just like that he pushes a finger into me up until the first knuckle and I can't fucking breath.

_ Holy shit. _

My back arches as he takes his time, slowly coating my insides with the wet substance as he pushes and pulls his finger out of me. Making sure to explore every inch of my tight heat.

One finger quickly because two then three until I feel like I am going to rip apart and burst at the seems.

I don't know how long he spends with his fingers deep inside me and his lips tucked securely against my collarbone, but when he slowly pulls his fingers back out of me I swear a piece of my soul falls out with them.

I whimper and go to pull him back in before Magnus shushes me and slowly runs his smooth palms up and down my arms as I feel the slick head of his erection at my entrance. "It's ok baby," he whispers lips moving against the skin of my neck, "I'm going to take care of you." and with that he slowly pushes himself into me.

"Aargh!" I cry out as he stills, gazing down at me, his eyes bright with passion. 

His mouth is open slightly, and his breathing is harsh.  _ He groans. _

"You're so tight baby. Are you okay?"

I nod, my eyes wide, my hands on his forearms.  _ I feel so full. _ He stays still, letting me acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside me.

"I'm going to move now," he breathes after a moment, his voice tight.

_ Oh God. _

He eases back with exquisite slowness. And he closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts into me again. _ I cry out a second time _ , and he stills.

"More?" he whispers, his raspy and voice raw.

"Please," I breathe. He does it once more,  _ and stills again. _

I groan. My body slowly grows to accompany him...  _ Oh, I want this. _

"Again?" he breathes.

"Yes."  _ It's a plea. _

And he moves, but this time he doesn't stop. He shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me,  _ holding me down. _ He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. And as I grow accustomed to the alien feeling, my hipasarch back tentatively to meet his.

He speeds up and I whine in response. He pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and I keep up, meeting his thrusts. He grasps my head between his hands and kisses me hard, his teeth pulling at my lower lip again. He shifts slightly, and I can feel a familiar pressure building deep inside me, like before. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. My body quivers, bows, a sheen of sweat gathers over me  _.I didn't know it would feel like this... didn't know it could feel as good as this. _ My thoughts are scattering... there's only sensation... only him... only me...  _ oh fuck please _ ... my body stiffens.

"Come for me, Alexander," he whispers breathlessly, his hand coming up to grip my leaking hard cock and that's all it takes before I unravel at his words, exploding onto my stomach and clenching around him as I climax and splinter into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he calls out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me.

I am still panting, trying to slow my breathing, my thumping heart, and my thoughts are in riotous disarray. 

_ Holy shit.  _

I open my eyes, and he has his forehead pressed against mine, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. Magnus's eyes flicker open and gaze down at me, dark but soft. He's still inside me. Leaning down, he gently presses a kiss against my forehead then slowly pulls out of me.

"Ooh." I wince at the unfamiliarity.

"Did I hurt you?" Magnus asks as he lies down beside me propped on one elbow. He tucks a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. And I have to grin, widely.

"You are asking me if you hurt me?"

"The irony is not lost on me," he smiles sardonically. "Seriously, are you okay?" His eyes are intense, probing,  _ demanding even but with a soft film layered over them. _

I stretch out beside him, feeling loose-limbed, my bones like jelly, but I'm relaxed,  _ deeply relaxed. _ I grin at him. I can't stop grinning.  _ Now I know what all the fuss is about. _

Two orgasms... coming apart at the seams, like a childhood stuffed bear,  _ wow. _

I had no idea what my body was capable of, could be wound so tightly and released so violently, so gratifyingly.  _ The pleasure was indescribable. _

"You're biting your lip, and you haven't answered me." He's frowning. I grin up at him impishly. He looks glorious with his tousled hair, burning narrowed gold eyes, and serious, dark expression.

"I'd like to do that again," I whisper. For a moment, I think I see a fleeting look of relief on his face, before the Shields come down again, and he gazes at me through hooded eyes.

"Would you now, Mr. Lightwood?" he murmurs dryly. He leans down and kisses me very gently at the corner of my mouth. "Demanding little thing aren't you. Turn onto your tummy."

I blink at him momentarily, and then I turn over. He runs his hand down my shoulder blades to my back, then down to the round globes of my ass.

"You really have the most beautiful skin," he murmurs. He shifts so that one of his legs pushes between mine, and he's half lying across my back. I can feel the buttons of his shirt pressing into me as he kisses my bare shoulder.

"Why are you wearing your shirt?" I ask.  _ He stills. _ After a beat, he shuffles out of his shirt, and he lies back down on me. I feel his warm skin against mine.  _ Hmm _ ... it feels heavenly. He has a light dusting of hair across his chest, which tickles my back.

"So you want me to fuck you again?" he whispers in my ear, and he begins to trail feather light kisses around my ear and down my neck.

His hand moves down, skimming my waist, over my hip, and down my thigh to the back of my knee. He pushes my knees up higher until I'm Up onto them with my ass Angled in the air, and my breath hitches...  _ oh _ ,  _ what's he doing now? _ He shifts so he's between my legs, pressed against my back, and his hand travels up my thigh then onto my ass. 

He caresses my cheek slowly, and then trails his fingers down over my leaking hole.

"I'm going to take you from behind, Alexander," he murmurs, and with his other hand, he grasps the hair at the nape of my head into a fist and pulls gently, holding me in place.  _ I cannot move my head. _ I am pinioned beneath him,  _ helpless. _

"You are mine," he whispers. "Only mine. Don't forget it baby." His voice is intoxicating, his words heady, seductive.  _ I feel his growing erection against my thigh and mine twitches petivifully in response. _

His breath is soft against my face as he slowly nips along my jaw.

"What a good boy," he nuzzles behind my ear. His finger starts to rub against me, round and round pushing gently against the rim. Reflexively, my hips start to circle, mirroring his hand, as excruciating pleasure spikes through my blood like adrenaline.

"Keep still," he orders, his voice soft but urgent, and slowly he inserts his thumb inside me, rotating it round and round, stroking my insides where his cum still resides. The effect is mind-blowing -  _ all my energy concentrating on this one small space inside my body. _ I gasp helplessly.

"You like this baby?" he asks softly, his teeth grazing my outer ear, and he starts to flex his thumb slowly,  _ in, out, in, out. _

I close my eyes, trying to keep my breathing under control, trying to absorb the disordered, chaotic sensations that his fingers are unleashing on me, fire coursing through my body. _ I moan again. _

"Are you getting hard again Alexander? Hmm? So quickly after two orgasms? So responsive. Oh, Alexander, I like that. _ I like that a lot," _

I whimper.

I want to stiffen my legs,  _ but I can't move.  _ He's pinning me down, keeping up a constant, slow, tortuous rhythm.  _ It's absolutely exquisite _ . I moan again, and he moves suddenly.

"Open your mouth," he commands and thrusts his thumb in my mouth. My eyes fly open, blinking wildly.

"See how you taste," he breathes against my ear. "Suck me, baby." His thumb presses on my tongue, and my mouth closes around him, sucking wildly. I taste the saltiness on his thumb. Holy fuck.  _ This is wrong, but holy hell is it erotic. _

"I want to fuck your mouth, Alexander, and I will soon," his voice is hoarse, raw, his breathing disjointed.

I moan, and bite down onto him. He gasps, and he pulls my hair tighter,  _ painfully, _ until I release him.

"Naughty, sweet boy," he whispers, and then reaches over to the bedside table for another foil packet. "Stay still, don't move," he orders as he releases his hold on my hair.

He rips the foil while I'm breathing hard, my blood singing in my veins.  _ The anticipation is exhilarating.  _ He leans down, his weight on me again, and he grabs my hair holding my head immobile. _ I cannot move. _ I'm enticingly ensnared by him, and he's poised and ready to take me once more.

"We're going to go real, slow this time, Alexander ," he breathes.

And slowly he eases into me, slowly, slowly, until he's buried in me. Stretching, filling, relentless. I groan loudly. It feels deeper this time, delectable. I groan again, and he deliberately circles his hips and pulls back, pauses a beat, and then eases his way back in.

He repeats this motion again and again. It's driving me insane - his teasing, deliberately slow thrusts, and the intermittent feeling of fullness is  _ overwhelming. _

"You feel so good," he groans, and my dick starts to twitch the head red and swollen. He pulls back and waits.

"Oh no, baby, not yet," he murmurs, and as the twitching ceases, he starts the whole delicious process again.

"Oh, please," I beg. I'm not sure I can take much more. My body is wound so tight, craving release.

"I want you sore, baby," he murmurs, and he continues his sweet, leisurely torment, backward, forward.

"Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I've been here. Only me.  _ You are mine Alexander." _

I groan.

"Please, Magnus," I whisper.

"What do you want, Alexander? Tell me."

I groan again. He pulls out and moves slowly back into me, circling his hips once more.

"Tell me," he murmurs.

"You,  _ please." _

He increases the rhythm infinitesimally, and his breathing becomes more erratic. My insides melt as Magnus picks up the pace.

"You. Are. So.  _ Sweet, _ " he murmurs between each thrust. "I. Want. You.  _ So. _ Much."

I let out a strangled moan.

"You. Are.  _ Mine. _ Come for me Alexander. Come for me baby," he growls.

His words are my undoing, tipping me over the precipice. My body convulses around him, and I cum for the third time that night, loudly calling out a garbled version of his name into the mattress as my dick twitches out a pitiful release. Magnus follows with two sharp thrusts, and he freezes, pouring himself into me again as he finds his release. He collapses on top of me, his face in my hair.

"Fuck. Alexander," he breathes. He pulls out of me immediately and rolls onto his side of the bed. I stretch my legs out, utterly spent, and immediately drift off or pass out into an exhausted sleep.

When I wake, it's still dark. I have no idea how long I've slept. I stretch out beneath the duvet, and I feel sore,  _ deliciously sore. _ Magnus is nowhere to be seen. I sit up, staring out at the cityscape in front of me. There are fewer lights out amongst the skyscrapers, and there's a whisper of dawn in the east. I hear music. The lilting notes of the piano, a sad, sweet lament.  _ Bach, I think, but I'm not sure. _

I wrap a sheet around my lower portion and quietly pad down the corridor toward the living room.

Magnus is at the piano, completely lost in the music he's playing. His expression is sad and forlorn, _ like the music. _ His playing is stunning. Leaning against the wall at the entrance, I listen enraptured. He's such an accomplished musician. He sits naked, his body bathed in the warm light cast by a solitary freestanding lamp beside the piano. With the rest of the large room in darkness, it's like he's in his own isolated little pool of light, untouch-able... lonely, _ in a bubble. _

I pad quietly toward him, enticed by the sublime, melancholy music. I'm mesmerized watching his long skilled fingers as they find and gently press the keys, thinking how those same fingers have expertly handled and caressed my body. I flush and my breathing halts for a moment at the memory. He glances up, his unfathomable golden eyes bright, his expression however is unreadable.

"Sorry," I whisper. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

A frown flits across his face.

"Surely, I should be saying that to you," he murmurs. He finishes playing and puts his hands on his legs.

I notice now that he's wearing Pajama pants. He runs his fingers through his hair and stands.

His pants hang from his hips, in a way that shows the smooth slope of the V indetened into his hips. My mouth goes dry as he casually strolls around the piano toward me. His slim shoulders, narrow hips, and his abdomi-nal muscles ripple as he walks.  _ He really is stunning. _

"You should be in bed," he admonishes.

"That was a beautiful piece. Bach?"

"Transcription by Bach, but it's originally an oboe concerto by Alessandro Marcello."

"It was exquisite, but very sad, such a melancholy melody."

His lips quirk up in a half smile.

"Bed," he orders. "You'll be exhausted in the morning."

"I woke and you weren't there."

"I find it difficult to sleep, and I'm not used to sleeping with anyone," he murmurs.  _ I can't fathom his mood. _ He seems a little despondent, but it's difficult to tell in the darkness. Perhaps it was the tone of the piece he was playing. He puts his arm around me and gently walks me back to the bedroom.

"How long have you been playing? You play beautifully."

"Since I was six."

"Oh." Magnus as a six-year-old boy... my mind conjures an image of a beautiful, onyx-haired little boy with golden eyes and my heart melts.

"How are you feeling?" he asks when we are back in the room. He switches on a lamp.

"I'm good."

He puts his hand under my chin and tips my head back, staring down at me. His eyes are intense as he examines my face. I realize that I've not seen his naked chest before. Instinctively, I reach out to run my fingers through the smattering of dark hair on his chest to see how it feels. But almost Immediately, he steps back out of my reach.

"Get into bed," he says sharply, eyes downcast "I'll come and lie down with you." His voice softens.

I drop my hand and frown.  _ I don't think I've ever touched his torso.  _ He opens a chest of drawers and pulls out a t-shirt and quickly slips it on.

"Bed," he orders again, but softer this time. I climb back onto the bed.

He clambers in beside me and pulls me into his embrace, wrapping his arms around me so that I'm facing away from him. He kisses my head gently, and he inhales deeply.

"Sleep, sweet Alexander ," he murmurs, and I close my eyes, but I can't help but feel a re-sidual melancholy either from the music or his demeanor. 

_ Magnus Bane has a sad side. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the smut lived up to everyone's expectations!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos it feeds me and I'm always hungry!!!!!
> 
> Next chapter should be out in a week or two as always.
> 
> Please let me know what your favorite part was and your thoughts thus far :)
> 
> UPDATE 
> 
> Apologies for this chapter guys. As a few of you pointed out there was a condom mentioned but Magnus still came in Alec. 
> 
> Since this is a rewrite story I have to go in and psychically re write every chapter to fit how I want my version to go. 
> 
> In the original version he used a condom and I just forgot to take that part out as I was so focused on just getting it done. 
> 
> So that was my bad, please just ignore the condom is this chapter! I will try my best to make sure mistakes like that don't happen again. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Till next time <3


End file.
